Usagi no Tenchi
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Lavi felt the blood come from his nose at the sight that befell him. All the blood was rushing to a certain area as he now understood the words of Kanda’s note. Staring back at him was Allen Walker…except…there was a little exception… ONESHOT LavixAllen


Lece: I did this as a reply to a Yaoi challenge...ENJOY!

Pairing: LavixAllen

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! IF I DID THERE BE MORE YAOI!

**Usagi no Tenchi**

_(Rabbit's Angel)_

* * *

Lavi walked down the hall towards his room. Kanda had told him to go to bed immediately after eating dinner for there was a surprise waiting there for him. The red head didn't understand but he complied considering the raven haired exorcist hardly did anything for anyone. Many images and thoughts passed through his mind as he strolled up to his door. An envelope caught his eye. Usagi was written on it meaning it was from Kanda. Lavi raised an eyebrow as he opened the envelope pulling out the note. He read the note two or three times.

'What the hell?' Lavi thought as he turned the handle to his room. 'What does he mean I'm leaving you a rabbit for you to take care of?'

Lavi opened the door and turned the lights on. He glanced at the room while shutting the door. Nothing was out of place but…something or actually…a person was on his bed. The future Bookman could do nothing but blink at the person before him. His mouth was slightly open as he felt a blush form on his face.

"Oh…my…fucking…god…" he said while raising a hand to cover his mouth.

Lavi felt the blood come from his nose at the sight that befell him. All the blood was rushing to a certain area as he now understood the words of Kanda's note. Staring back at him was Allen Walker…except…there was a little exception…

Allen was wearing white bunny ears and tail. The end of a carrot was used as a gag for him fitting the current rabbit theme. Also he was tied down in the doggie, or now 'rabbit', position. Tears showed in the corner of his innocent silver eyes. But the one thing that drove Lavi nuts/making him horny as hell…was the fact that Allen was dressed as a rabbit…on his bed….NAKED. Scratch that sentence…it was a big exception.

Allen began to squirm and try to say something to Lavi but was muffled by the carrot. His silver eyes looked up pleading to the red head who was gaping at him. A red blush had covered his face when he noticed Lavi's nose bleed. Lavi was currently staring at him with a look Allen did not like.

Allen couldn't see the smirk that had formed on Lavi's face as he stared at Allen. He noticed a bottle of lube on his night stand that wasn't there before. Lavi had wondered why he didn't see Allen at dinner…now he understood why.

The cursed boy began to squirm more making Lavi choke back a moan. Tears threatened to fall from his face. Lavi slowly walked to his nightstand which as out of Allen's vision thankfully. He grabbed the bottle and put it in his pocket. Lavi then went around and knelt down to Allen's face.

"Seems you've been caught in a trap." Lavi said with his smirk making Allen's eyes widened. "Didn't know they had rabbits cute as you at the store."

Allen struggled more trying to free himself. Lavi placed a hand on his head making him stop all movements. His eyes pleaded to be set free. The red head smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"You do know what rabbits do don't you?" Lavi whispered in Allen's ear making him blush and look at Lavi scared. "I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'screw like rabbits.'"

Allen shook his head at Lavi making the future Bookman frown. Lavi knew of Allen's mixed feelings about his sexuality. Allen couldn't figure out whether he was bi-sexual or straight. Lavi guessed he should have known Allen would resist considering the boy was still a virgin. But of course…Kanda knew Lavi's secret affection for the white haired angel. He gently traced the pentacle on the boy's forehead before running down the rest of the scar. His eye glanced at Allen as he did so. The boy was still looking at him pleading. The red head mentally sighed in disappointment and removed the carrot from the captive's mouth. Allen coughed a little afterwards as Lavi stared at the carrot.

'Where the hell did Yuu-chan find one this big?' Lavi thought as Allen stared at him.

"Lavi." He said catching the red head's attention. "Can you please untie me so I can try to find my clothes."

Lavi shook his head making Allen look at him a bit panicked. He tapped Allen's nose with his finger.

"Today is the day you find out what you really are." Lavi replied to him making Allen pale.

"Meaning?" Allen said as Lavi sat on the bed and removed his boots.

"Meaning you are going to find out whether or not you like guys." Lavi replied as he removed his scarf and jacket.

"I rather not!" Allen said as he squirmed. "My legs are going numb!"

"Well then I'll have to hurry this then." Lavi said as he moved behind Allen.

"What are you going to do?!" Allen asked as he couldn't see Lavi.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Lavi said as he ran a hand up Allen's thigh.

Allen shivered making him smirk. His hand went close to that area making Allen squeak in shock. Lavi was amazed at the little sounds he was getting from his 'pet.' The boy gasped loudly as Lavi grabbed his sac gently massaging it.

"La..vi…" Allen said as he shivered more. "Please…stop…that…"

"Not yet." Lavi said as his other hand went to Allen's semi-hard erection. "You must get use to this if you're bi."

Allen felt his breath catch when Lavi stroked him. A deep blush formed on his face as he felt Lavi stroke him and fondle his sac. He was getting harder by Lavi's actions.

"It's alright to moan out." Lavi said as one hand was removed to get the lube out.

"Please Lavi…" Allen said as a few stray tears fell from his face. "I'm scared…"

Allen felt Lavi lean over him down to his ear. He felt something slick at his opening making him freeze.

"It's alright to be scared Allen." Lavi said in his ear as he slowly inserted a finger. "You get too scared I'll stop."

"Promise?" Allen said glancing to see Lavi's face.

"I promise." Lavi said as he moved the finger.

Allen shivered hard at the new feeling. Lavi tried not to lean on Allen too much. He was already hard and didn't want to scare the boy by that fact.

"Feels weird." Allen said as a second finger join the first.

"Give it just a little more time." Lavi said as he scissored Allen. "Pleasure will come from it."

Allen gave a nod as Lavi searched for the spot. His fingers felt a spongy spot that made Allen moan. A smirk appeared on his face as he rubbed the spot. Allen thrust back against his fingers brushing against Lavi's crotch making the red head gasp and hold back a moan.

'He's hard.' Allen thought as he did it again. 'Really hard.'

The thought of feeling Lavi's hardened erection excited Allen for some reason. Lavi inserted a third finger making Allen pant.

"How does it feel?" Lavi asked Allen as he watched the boy's face as the bunny ears bounced on his head.

Allen turned his head to fully look at Lavi. Lavi saw his eyes pleading again but this time it was lust in his eyes instead of tears. The bunny leaned and captured his master's lips. The red head's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sudden change of behavior. Allen's tongue ran across Lavi's lips. Lavi chuckled at Allen's try to be dominating. Their tongues fought as Lavi thrust his fingers deep into Allen. The two parted for air and Lavi removed his fingers making Allen whimper.

"By all this I'm taking it you like what I'm doing?" Lavi said as he leaned back up onto his knees.

"Yes…Lavi I know you're hard." Allen said as he heard Lavi's zipper. "Please fuck me."

"Don't worry, planned on that from the start." Lavi said as he lubed up his cock. "This will hurt even though you've been stretched."

"I know." Allen said as he felt Lavi at his entrance. "Please…I can't wait any longer…"

Lavi pushed at Allen's entrance slowly entering him. Allen hissed in pain while Lavi moved deep within him.

"Gomen…Allen…" Lavi said once he was fully inside.

"The real thing takes a bit." Allen replied back as Lavi placed kisses down his back and neck. "Lavi…"

"Impatient aren't we?" Lavi said as he slowly pulled out driving Allen insane.

"PLEASE FUCK ME!" Allen said he tried to thrust back against Lavi. "Please Lavi!"

Lavi rocked his hips up hard and thrust back deep inside Allen hitting his prostate. Allen screamed out and shook hard. Lavi repeated these actions gaining moans and screams from his new lover. As much as this position gave him power over Allen, Lavi wanted to see his face. He stopped making Allen gasp and try to look at him.

"Hold still for a second." Lavi said as he reached down to the one knot that was holding Allen in his current position. "I'm untying you."

Allen gave a nod and Lavi jerked at the knot. Immediately Allen was set free and pulled away the ropes than held him. Lavi took hold of one of Allen's slightly numb legs and spun him onto his back. Allen gasped and moaned as he felt Lavi spin him. The feeling made him want to do it again. Lavi thrust into him at a new angle causing him to buck up against Lavi. Lavi let out a groan as he did so. He crushed his lips with Allen's in a heated kiss as they moved together. His free hand pumped Allen's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed out as Lavi pounded deep inside him.

His nails dug into Lavi's back slightly as he tried to grip hold of him. Allen's head was thrown back into a long moan. Lavi attacked his neck feeling the heat in his stomach.

"Allen…" Lavi said in the crook of the boy's neck. "I'm gonna…"

"Me too…" Allen said as he panted for air.

Lavi moved faster and harder making Allen scream louder. His voice was almost hoarse from all his screaming. Allen came first with a scream that was swallowed by Lavi as he kissed him. His insides clamped around Lavi who came shortly afterwards. Lavi collapsed onto Allen shaking a little.

"Thank-you." Allen whispered making Lavi look at him.

"For what?" Lavi asked as Allen smiled.

"For helping me figure out what I was." Allen replied.

"I'm glad I did, if I hadn't we would have never of done this." Lavi replied as he gently pulled out of Allen. "We really have to thank Yuu-chan."

"Kanda? Why do we need to thank him?" Allen asked as Lavi lay beside him.

"He's the one who sent me in here."

"I bet he's the bastard who drugged my dinner!"

Lavi sweat dropped at Allen. Kanda spiked Allen's dinner? That was a new one.

"Any way, mind going another round?" Lavi whispered into Allen's ear.

"Only if I can take this stuff off." Allen replied making Lavi laugh.

"You've gotta deal Tenchi." Lavi said as he tugged at Allen's bunny ears.

* * *

Kanda listened through the door. He shook his head as he walked away.

"Now maybe if they are up each other's ass all night long they won't annoy me." Kanda said as he walked away. "I can finally have some peace around here."

_Poor Kanda…if he only knew…_


End file.
